MidoTaka un couple étrange mais tellement beau
by Sakura Lodi
Summary: midorima et Takao sont amis, Takao lui l'aime que va t-il bien pouvoir se passer ?
1. chapitre 1: la déclaration

Celà fesais un an que Midorima et Takao se connaissait, en une année il s'était passé tellement de chose dont la défaite de tout les membres de la génération des miracles, une équipe invincible ensemble, contre Kuroko et Kagami, Takao était tout simplement tombé amoureux du jeune homme mais malheureusement il ne sait quasiment rien sur lui qui parle très peu de sa vie privé, tsundere comme il est.

Takao s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments après leur défaite contre Akashi qui était toujours douloureuse mais comme il ne sait pas les préférences de Midorima sur ce point là il n'a encore rien tenté mais maintenant c'est la deuxième année et dernière avec leur senpai qui le soutiennent il va essayer de connaître plus amplement Midorima et même de sortir avec lui si possible car le connaissant...

Ce matin comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées Midorima lui envoya un message sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait allé au lycée avec lui ce matin, Takao un peu déçu n'abandonna pas mais finalement Midorima ne venit pas de toute la journée en cours, le soir venu après l'entraînement il passa chez son futur petit ami et sonna à sa porte.

Midorima lui ouvrit.

\- Takao? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- comme tu n'es pas venu en cours de la journée je suis venu t'apporter les cours, je peux entrer? Tu n'as qu'à les photocopier si ça ne te dérange pas comme ça je les aurait quand même.

\- merci et ça ne me dérange pas.

Midorima le fit entrer et partit photocopier les cours.

Takao en profita pour admirer la maison du vert qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, malheureusement Midorima revenit vite et lui donna ses cours.

\- demain je serai en cour tu n'auras pas besoin de me les donner.

\- pourquoi ne pas être venu aujourd'hui ?

\- j'attendais un coup de fil important.

\- et ta famille? Elle n'est pas là?

\- tu l'as voie? Non. C'est pourtant évident.

\- peut être pour toi mais pas pour ceux non initiés. Les membres de ta famille aurait pu être dans leur chambre ou sorti quelque part.

\- je comprends, désolé. À mon avis maintenant tu peux partir.

\- tu as raison. Ma propre famille doit m'attendre. Amuse toi bien, tout seul!

Takao partit.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça mais il n'aimait pas du tout le ton condescendant de Midorima, il l'aimait mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépassé tout de même !

Le lendemain l'habitude des deux reprit en commençant par Takao qui venir chercher Midorima qui comme d'habitude lui fit remarquer son retard et après un bonjour ils partirent au lycée.

La journée se passa exactement comme les autres mais Takao et son équipe n'avait pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils avaient décidé hier de faire parler Midorima de sa vie chez lui à l'entraînement.

\- au fait Midorima, le coach nous a demandé des informations sur toi, ton dossier est tellement vide qu'il a insisté pour que tu répondes à quelques questions.

\- ah bon? Je pensais l'avoir bien rempli pourtant.

\- de l'eau est tombé sur ta fiche un jour alors même les quelques inscriptions que tu as marqué sont perdu.

\- je vois. Alors vas y je t'écoute

\- qu'est ce que font tes parents comme métier ?

\- mon père est PDG d'une entreprise mais je ne sais laquelle et ma mère est avocate.

\- est ce que tu as des frères et sœurs?

\- j'ai un frère aîné qui est médecin maintenant et un petit frère qui est au collège, il entame sa dernière année.

\- comment est ta famille psychologiquement parlant?

\- ça ça ne vous regarde pas. Écouté renvoyer moi une fiche, je l'a remplirai.

Et Midorima partit.

\- on aura quand même réussi à choper quelques informations.

\- il est bizarre, il a évité la question très rapidement.

\- on a vu ça Miyagi mais on ne doit pas le forcer.

Quand Midorima rentra chez lui il se fit accueillir par des cris, encore une dispute.

\- bonsoir, je suis rentré.

Une femme le rejoignit.

\- Shintarô ! Ton père n'arrête pas de hurler à tout va! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si ton frère a eu une mauvaise note.

\- c'est donc pour ça qu'il crit. Père. Je vais lui donner des cours. J'espère qu'avec ça il ramènera moins de mauvaise note.

\- bien mais fais aussi attention au tienne de mauvaise note.

\- ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- et Shintarô avec ton frère médecin et ta mère on part à Hawaï pendant une bonne année et ton petit frère va en internat alors tu seras tout seul. On reviendra surtout pour tes 18 ans. Soit sûr...

\- oui père... Je sais tout cela.

\- ne sois pas.

\- il manque un mot dans votre phrase.

\- tu sais.

\- effectivement je sais mais... Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé si c'était ce que je voulais.? Si ce destin là me plaisait?

L'homme lui mit une gifle magistrale qui fit cogner Midorima contre un mur et glisser au sol une traîné de sang contre le mur, Midorima regarda l'homme en colère mais néanmoins calmé.

\- il te plaira. Et même s'il ne te plaît pas je ne te laisse pas le choix. Allé monte que je puisse me disputer avec ta mère.

Et Midorima monte à la chambre de son frère et entre.

\- alors comme ça tu as eu une mauvaise note.

\- je me suis déjà fait frappé pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- je viens voir l'étendu des dégâts justement. Il ne t'as pas louper. De plus je vais te donner quelques cours pour éviter que ça se reproduise.

\- merci...

\- tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je suis dans le pétrin si tu as une mauvaise note malgré les cours.

\- je ferai en sorte de ne plus en avoir. Toi non plus il ne t'as pas louper.

\- je l'ai provoqué.

\- je m'en doute. Tu es un peu fou pour lui tenir tête.

\- effectivement.

Le lendemain le rituel reprenait entre Takao et Midorima plus fermé que jamais et avec un bandage autour de la tête. Une semaine passa et Takao en avait marre, ce jour ci se finira en larme soit de joie soit de tristesse alors le soir après l'entraînement Takao prit Midorima à part, le plaqua contre un mur et le regarda.

\- Midorima Shintarô, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime...


	2. chapitre 2: une relation étrange

Midorima regardait Takao, le fixait intensément, il détourna le regard. Takao avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et espérait une réponse positive...

\- lâche moi.

En une seule phrase le cœur de Takao frena et Takao se sentit terriblement bête d'y avoir cru une seconde.

\- je te dis que je t'aime et toi tout ce que tu trouve à me dire c'est lâche moi? Tu n'as pas de cœur ou quoi?

\- tu m'aime d'amour?

'' mais qu'est ce qu'il est bête ! '' pensais Takao

\- je vais pas t'aimer de colère ! Mais c'est vrai que niveau sentiment tu n'as pas un bac plus 12.

\- hein?

\- tu n'y connais rien en sentiment. Pas même au tient.

\- si.

\- alors que ressent tu ? Pour moi je veux dire va pas me sortir que tu es en colère ou autre.

\- je ne sais pas trop

'' bon au moins il ne me déteste pas, c'est déjà ça de gagné après il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aime. '' pensais Takao

\- tu vois? Tu n'y comprend rien.

\- si. J'ai compris que tu m'aimais mais pas pourquoi.

\- ça j'aimerai bien le savoir vois tu. Car pour aimé quelqu'un comme toi... Mais malgré ce que tu es je t'aime. Veux tu sortir avec moi?

\- oui.

\- sérieux?!

\- oui.

Le monde de Takao devenait si lumineux comme si un merveilleux rêve venait de commencer et il désirait sincèrement que ce moment là ne se termine jamais.

\- pourquoi ?

Malgré son cœur qui résonnait en lui et son inconscient qui dansait la dance de la victoire il devait savoir.

\- j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi.

\- je... Je suis si heureux...

Takao pleurs, il prend Midorima qui le regarde dans ses bras et pleurs contre lui.

Midorima ne fit rien et ne dit rien, il le laissa juste pleurer. Après ce moment ils rentrèrent chez eux épuisé.

Le lendemain rien ne changea dans l'attitude de Midorima alors Takao crut avoir rêvé mais Midorima le regardait un peu plus souvent alors il se senta sourire. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Midorima malheureusement ne changeait pas pour lui, il restait secret, hautain, condescendant, coléreux des fois mais rien non rien ne laissait penser à Takao qu'il était aimé...

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Midorima ne venit pas le réconforté et pourtant il l'avait vu mais il ne fit rien. Takao comprit qu'il ne l'aimait pas...

Cette nuit là Takao pleurs toute les larmes de son corps devant cette fatalité mais ne fit rien et ne dit rien à Midorima espérant que le rêve continue et que un jour il se concrétise mais... Les jours passèrent, les semaines défilèrent et au final un mois arriva, Midorima ne changeait pas, le rêve était terminé depuis longtemps, le monde était redevenu gris... C'était la fin pour tout les deux, la fin même si lui voulait qu'il se renouvelle il ne supportera pas cette attitude plus longtemps...

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il reçu un message...

À suivre...


	3. chapitre 3: enfin honnête

Le message disait qu'il devait venir absolument chez lui, sérieusement Midorima voyait l'avenir ou il lisait ses pensées ce n'était pas possible autrement, alors il y alla avec un peu d'espoir quand même, l'espoir de ce rêve qui reprend et qui changera une nouvelle fois son monde. Arrivé Midorima l'entraîna à l'intérieur de sa maison sans qu'il ne lui dise rien.

\- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir aussi rapidement ?

\- bonjour Takao. En fait...

\- Shin-chan ça ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

\- tu es mon objet porte bonheur.

\- et c'est ?

\- un être cher.

Midorima le regardait intensément un peu rouge, Takao souria, enmena Midorima jusqu'à sa chambre et le jetta sur son propre lit et enfin le chevaucha d'un seul mouvement maintenant sa taille contre le lit.

\- Takao mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

\- et bien Shin-chan je ne savais pas que j'étais cher à tes yeux... Tu n'exprime tellement pas tes sentiments je ne me sens pas aimé moi... J'ai besoin d'être aimé moi aussi comme tout le monde... Est ce que tu m'aime au moins? Est ce que tu me désire au moins? Je suis peut être un alpha mais j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé et toi tu ne me fais pas ressentir ce merveilleux sentiment... Tu es quoi toi ? Hein? Tu es un alpha sadique? Ou quoi?

Takao pleurait sur lui alors il répondit d'une petite voix

\- je suis un Omega...

\- je t'aime mais toi... Toi tu n'exprime pas ce sentiment envers moi alors... Si tu ne m'aime pas... Pourquoi tu sors avec moi? Cassons... Comme ça tu n'aura pas à souffrir de la présence avec toi!

Midorima le regarda mitigé, son corps trembla, il venait de faire tomber son masque, des larmes coula sur son visage.

\- je... Je... Je suis... Désolé... Tellement... Je sais que j'ai un caractère pouri... mais quand tu m'as déclaré ton amour j'ai décidé de saisir cette chance... Mais si tu pense que notre histoire est voué à l'échec alors... Ou si tu penses que je vais te faire du mal alors... Casse avec moi...

\- qu'est ce que tu veux toi?

\- je... Je veux que tu reste avec moi, toute ma vie! Je ne veux pas te quitter moi! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! Tellement...

Ça y est. Les trois mots qui reprennent le rêve. C'est trois mots merveilleux qui changent tout et qui font tomber toute les barrières. Ses trois précieux mots qu'il n'attendait plus venait d'arriver, ses larmes continuèrent à couler mais maintenant s'était des larmes de joie. Sa vision reprit ses couleurs et son cœur tembourina de nouveau très rapidement.

\- je t'aime aussi Shintarô je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter... jamais.

Takao l'embrassa.

\- Kazunari je t'aime... Je vais changer pour toi... Je vais t'aimer encore plus...

\- moi aussi Shin-chan...

\- est ce que je te mérite vraiment ?

\- oui... Tu mérite mon amour autant que moi je mérite le tiens...

Ils s'embrassèrent liant leurs langues dans ce baiser passionné. La bouche de Takao se retrouva sur le cou de son partenaire et lui fit des suçons. Il se releva doucement et lui demanda:

\- je peux te marquer?

\- hein?

\- je te veux pour moi... Rien que pour moi je t'aime tellement je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre que moi sois avec toi... S'il te plaît ! Et puis au moins si jamais tu veux récupérer se maudit masque qui a failli te détruire tu te souviendra que tu me fera du mal...

\- bien... Vas y. Je t'offre mon cou. Mord moi, doucement...

Takao s'approcha du cou offert et le mord de manière à ne pas faire trop de mal à son partenaire puis lécha sa marque. Sa bouche rejoignit le côté droit de son cou et le parsemait de baisé papillon et de suçons puis elle rejoignit la bouche de son Omega pour celer leurs lèvres dans un doux et passionné baisé ou leurs langues se rejoignirent. Après sa bouche dérivait sur les joues et le front de son Shin-chan et sa main partit en vadrouille sous son t-shirt.

\- Kazunari...

\- laisse moi te toucher Shin-chan je ne passerai pas la barrière du pantalon, promis...

\- enlève mon t-shirt... Ce sera plus facile pour me toucher...

\- merci de me faire confiance...

Takao accomplissait avec joie cette ordre, une fois le t-shirt retiré et balancé par terre la main de Takao se fit une joie de se promener sur ce corps offert, elle passa sur son ventre, ses abdominaux musclés et délicieux au touché Takao prenait un malin plaisir à dérivé sur les bouts de chair de son amoureux pour les taquiné. Sa main touchait aussi les bras et les mains qu'il debanda de son magnifique Omega qui tremblait sous son touché et bientôt ses lèvres rejoignirent son corps. Elles lui firent de beaux suçons et n'oublièrent pas de lécher certaine partie de son corps. Ses mains derivèrent sur les hanches de son partenaire qui eu un hoquet de surprise bien vite tu par une paire de lèvre

\- Takao!

\- du calme Shin-chan je te touche juste... Je ne l'enleverai pas.

Midorima se calma un peu et embrassa même Takao de lui même. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son partenaire qui rougissait.

\- tu es sûr Shin-chan ?

\- je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher moi aussi?

\- oh que si...

Takao enleva son t-shirt et laissa les mains de Midorima faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant que lui même caressait le corps sous lui. Les mains de Midorima le caressait et le rendait fou... Leur toucher était si délicat et si attentionné... Il se sentait aimé... Ses mains vadrouillait sur son corps tandis que lui gémissait juste ne bougeant plus ses mains à lui, Takao fit descendre sa main qui atterissa sur les fesses de son partenaire qui le regarda un instant ne bougeant pas puis reprit ses mouvements. Sa main à lui caressa et malaxait les fesses de Midorima qui rougissait de plus en plus tandis que ses mains allait beaucoup plus lentement. Takao souriait il aimait ce qu'il touchait la et en voulait tellement plus mais il se calma mentalement parlant, Midorima lui ne voulait pas alors. Sa main finit entre les jambes de son Omega et devina son membre dressé sous le pantalon.

\- ça doit te faire mal Shin-chan...

\- une... Une autre fois... S'il te plaît...

\- tu vas te finit tout seul ?

\- je... Je ne pense pas... Je vais la garder comme ça pour le jour où je serai prêt...

Takao sourie et s'enlève de Midorima.

\- tu pars?

\- il commence à être tard... Le temps est passé drôlement vite. Et si je reste je risque de faire bien plus que tu ne le veux, les pulsions ça va vite, n'oublie pas que je suis un alpha. Petite question, tu as déjà eu t'a période ?

\- non...

\- je veux y assister et t'aider, même si tu n'es pas prêt, il paraît que ça ne fait pas du bien alors s'il te plaît tu me préviendra.

\- d'à... D'accord...

\- allé, à bientôt Shintarô.

\- à bientôt Kazunari.

Et Takao partit de la chambre de Midorima qui souriait.

\- j'ai vraiment de la chance moi... Avoir quelqu'un comme lui prêt de moi et qui m'aime... Je suis vraiment gâté, mais tellement heureux. En plus je crois que le mariage homosexuel est autorisé aux États-Unis alors... Peut être devrais-je faire ma demande et on partirai là bas pour notre mariage... Ce serai merveilleux... Mais personne ici ne me laissera le faire, tous me rejette... Tous... Je ne suis... Que l'outil de cette famille... Je... Kazunari... Si seulement je pouvais rester avec toi toute ma vie mais à mes 18 ans tout sera terminé... Autant en profiter maintenant...

À suivre...


	4. chapitre 4: ça y est! Les chaleurs!

Le lendemain Midorima avait effectivement changé, il touchait sans cesse Takao même si devant les autres il avait du mal mais Takao ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour ça, il le regardait aussi et ça tout le temps mais le must du must c'est que chaque fois après l'entraînement Midorima laissait Takao le touché toujours sans passé la barrière du pantalon cela ne dérangeait pas Takao car il savait que pour l'instant il n'était pas prêt mais il le sera un jour.

Une semaine merveilleuse pour les deux amoureux passa et le matin du début de la deuxième semaine Midorima envoya à Takao: '' Takao, je ne vais pas en cour aujourd'hui. ''. Takao surprit envoya des tonnes de messages à Midorima pour savoir pourquoi et au début de l'entraînement du matin il continua ses messages avec son amoureux.

'' Shin-chan... S'il te plaît dis moi pourquoi tu ne viens pas... Tu m'inquiètes... ''

'' je... Je les ai... ''

'' imbécile! Tu aurai dû me le dire directement ! ''

'' je peux me gérer. ''

'' bien sûr que non. Il faut toujours la présence d'un alpha dans ses moments là ! J'arrive. ''

'' mais non. Rate pas l'entraînement pour moi. ''

'' je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demander ton avis. Tu dois souffrir en plus... ''

'' espèce d'idiot. ''

\- senpai! Shin-chan a ses chaleurs je vais allé le voir!

\- ok. Prend soin de lui.

Takao piqua le sprint de sa vie vers la maison de son amoureux et arriva en peu de temps. Il entra et monta direct à la chambre de son amoureux. Il entra et le vit allongé sur le côté serrant son érection entre ses jambes et en respirant difficilement.

\- Shin-chan tu as besoin de quelques chose?

\- Takao! Idiot! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir!

\- tu as vu ton état?

Takao effleura le membre de Midorima qui gémissait fortement.

\- je suis pas sûr d'être prêt...

\- si tu ne veux plus avoir mal il va falloir que tu te vide et que tu le fasse plus souvent.

\- ça fait peur...

\- je vais t'amener un verre d'eau. Réfléchi à ce que tu veux. Je ne te ferai rien sans avoir ton accord et être assuré au niveau des enfants.

\- ça pas de problème je prend la pilule.

\- parfait. Je reviens.

Et Takao descendit. Il prit deux verres et les rempli d'eau puis il remonta. Midorima c'était assit et tenait toujours son membre contre ses jambes.

\- tiens.

Ils burent leurs verres.

\- alors? Tu as décidé quoi?

\- t... Touche moi... Libère moi de cette douleur... S'il te plaît... Et... Vas y doucement...

Takao embrassa Midorima puis lui enleva son t-shirt et commença à le caresser. Midorima gémissait déjà son masque n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, son corps brûlait de chaleur sous les doigts de Takao, les tétons de son partenaire étaient tellement dur que Takao passa directement à la vitesse supérieure. Il enleva le pantalon de Midorima, ses mains s'attardèrent sur les jambes de Midorima puis il enleva son caleçon, Midorima se cachait avec ses mains. Takao souriait et lui enleva ses mains.

\- regarde moi te faire du bien Shin-chan...

Une de ses mais enveloppa le sex de Midorima bien gonflé et tendu et elle commença à bouger à un rythme déjà assez rapide et Midorima non habitué à se faire touché jouissa déjà dans la main de Takao qui sourit.

\- ça va un peu mieux?

\- c'est... Un peu... Bizarre...

\- c'est bon?

\- je... Oui.

\- je suis content...

\- m... moi... aussi... Par... contre... J'ai toujours mal...Mon membre...

\- déjà? ça se reforme vite dis donc dans ses périodes à moins que ton membre se reforme vite de base...

\- je... je ne sais pas...

Takao regarda le membre de son oméga qui soufflait douloureusement en se léchant les lèvres. Il se pencha dessus et le prit en bouche d'un mouvement fluide et commença des mouvements de vas et viens dessus avec sa langue et s'aida de sa main. Midorima criait très fort de plaisir, ses mains s'aggripèrent aux cheveux de Takao et il rougissait en même temps. Takao était content de ses bruits et continuait donc ce qu'il fesait à son amour.

\- aah! Takao... Je... Je vais...

\- vas y Shin-chan.

Midorima jouissa dans la bouche de Takao en criant, il souffla et Takao s'enleva du membre de Midorima.

\- ça va mieux?

\- ou... Oui...

Takao caressa le torse de son petit ami avec un sourire tout en le regardant dans les yeux et en ayant posé sa tête contre le torse de Midorima, il avait entrelacé ses jambes avec celle de son oméga. Midorima soufflait et caressait la tête de Takao.

\- tu vas me donner envie...

\- ça pose un problème ? De toute façon tu as encore tes chaleurs de toute façon alors on le refera sans doute.

\- ça veut dire que tu vas me prendre?

\- bah oui. Tu n'y avait pas pensé? Pour que tu te déverse plus facilement car ça va te faire de plus en plus mal.

\- non... J'ai toujours peur que ça fasse mal...

\- ça fera mal au début mais au fur à mesure dès que j'aurais trouvé ta prostate tu auras énormément de plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas... Si je te prépare bien en plus tu auras moins mal que si j'entre directement sans préparation.

\- je... Je vois...

\- et si je te préparais ? Plus je le fais tôt moins tu auras moins mal et ceci *Takao touche le membre de Midorima* se reformera un peu plus vite et ça te fera du bien. Tu auras peut être envie de le faire avec moi...

Midorima rougissait

-o... ok...

Takao souriait et mit ses doigts devant la bouche de Midorima qu'il suça lentement et sensuellement se qui fit rougir Takao et son membre à lui gonfla. Takao retira ses doigts de la bouche de son oméga et en mit un dans l'entrée palpitante de Midorima. Il gémissait, Takao rentra son deuxième doigt et il commença des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts puis fit des mouvement plus puissant et plus rapide qui une fois tout au fond touchèrent sa prostate de plein fouet alors Midorima hurla et se déversa sur son torse en tremblant.

\- Shin... chan? ça va?

\- je... Tout va bien... c'est trop bon!

\- je suis content... Tu as aimé...

\- met... ceci... *montre le membre de Takao*

\- d'accord.

Takao bascule Midorima sur le lit et le prend aussi rapidement qu'il peut pour ne pas que Midorima ait mal trop longtemps mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de crier en laissant une larme coulé sur son visage. Takao commença ses mouvement et ne tarda pas de trouver la prostate de son petit ami qui cria. Takao continua ses mouvements dirigés sur la prostate de son homme qui criait. Au bout d'un temps les deux jouirent totalement essoufflés. Takao se retira de son homme et se coucha près de lui.

\- alors comment c'était?

\- c'était bon...

\- on dort maintenant? on continuera demain.

\- oui. Je suis fatigué. Kazunari... Améliore ma morsure tu veux?

Takao souriait et mordait son homme puis il se retira et s'approcha de son amoureux jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son torse et tout les deux s'endormirent.


	5. chapitre 5: l'hôpital

Les chaleurs de Midorima se sont passés très vite et le petit couple avait repris ses habitudes mais un soir Midorima rentra chez lui et se fit accueillir par un coup de poing dans l'œil. Il cogna contre la porte et regarda son père sortir un cutter. '' fuir. Vite! '' Midorima se leva et couru jusqu'au escaliers mais son père l'attrapa et le cogna contre celui ci. Puis il lui fit une entaille profonde au ventre, il s'attaqua à ses jambes sur lesquels il fit valser son instrument de torture profondément. Midorima criait de douleur et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Son père s'en prit au bras de son fils en plantant horizontalement le cutter et le le fesant longer, toujours à l'intérieur, le bras jusqu'à la main. Il s'attaqua au deuxième puis leva son visage et d'un coup rapide coupa à son cou et c'est là que la police arriva. Midorima vit trouble, son sang coulait et il avait mal alors il s'évanouit pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur.

Il arriva très rapidement à l'hôpital et on l'enmena au bloc directement. Sa mère envoya avec son portable le fait qu'il était à l'hôpital à tout ses contacts. Et débuta l'opération.

Après un temps Midorima fut passé dans la chambre 309, il avait une perfusion à chaque bras et une sonde nano gastrique dans le nez de plus il était couvert de cicatrices et de bandages. Sa mère s'écroula en pleurs devant son fils, son grand frère fit une grimace en le voyant et pleura un peu quant à son petit frère il pleurait discrètement. Son équipe de Shutoku et celle de Teiko arrivèrent mais sa mère leur dit

\- désolé... Mon fils dort encore mais vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.

Ils hochèrent la tête et entrèrent. Ils furent surpris de l'état de Midorima et des trois jeunes hommes avec lui.

\- alors? Toujours pas réveillé?

\- non... La belle au bois dormant a décidé de dormir encore un peu.

\- il pourrait se réveiller quand même on est là maintenant.

\- Shintarô a vécu quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant... C'est normal qu'il se repose.

\- qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- il s'est fait battre par son beau père

\- je vois...

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent. Midorima bougea la tête et murmura:

\- mmm...

\- Shintarô ! Je vais chercher le docteur!

Sa mère partit, le médecin arriva et sortit tout le monde. Midorima se réveilla et vit le médecin.

\- bonjour... Je... Je suis en vie?

\- bonjour, oui on t'as sauvé.

\- je vois...

\- comment tu te sens ?

\- ça va...

\- tu veux voir qui?

\- uniquement ma famille et Sei Hagashire.

\- je comprend je vais les chercher.

Le médecin partit et alla voir sa famille.

\- la famille et Sei Hagashire peuvent aller le voir.

\- je vois... Il veut pas nous voir...

\- si mais je lui ai donné une limite de personne.

\- ah. On va partir alors. Mme Midorima.

Et ses coéquipiers partirent. Sa famille entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Shintarô...

\- mère, Seitarô, Seituke et Sei. Je suis content de vous voir.

\- nous aussi...

Sa mère pleura.

\- normalement je sors dans une semaine. Tout va bien maintenant. Sei je serai là à ton mariage.

\- je suis content...

Au bout d'une semaine Midorima sortit de l'hôpital accompagné de sa famille en fauteuil roulant, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sa mère envoya un message à ses coéquipiers pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Une semaine après alors que Midorima était seul avec Sei la sonnerie de la porte retentit et Sei alla ouvrir.

\- bonjour. Entré je vous en pris.

Ses coéquipiers rentrèrent et virent Midorima allongé sur le canapé tranquille avec une perfusion au bras.

\- tu as l'air d'aller bien alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lycée ?

\- interdiction de marcher pendant un mois.

\- rajoute le fait que tu n'as plus le droit de bouger et que tu es sous perfusion.

\- comme tu dis.

\- il avait hâte de vous voir en vrai.

\- ah bon?

\- oui.

Midorima regarda Sei et soupira.

\- ok je me rend. J'avoue.

\- au faite, tu veux manger quoi se soir?

\- je vais pas manger grand chose.

\- il faut que tu manges!

\- fais ce que tu veux.

Midorima s'allongea oklm puis regarda ses coéquipiers.

\- un problème ?

\- tu avais envie de nous voir...

\- ouai. En vrai le basket me manque déjà !

\- déjà? Ta vie va être dur pendant deux mois.

\- me le rappelle pas!

\- tu me les présente?

\- ah, ouai. Akashi Seijuro est le mec aux cheveux rouge, celui aux cheveux violets c'est Murasakibara Atsuchi, à côté c'est Kise Ryuta lui même à côté de Aomine Daiki, celui ci c'est Kuroko Tetsuya. Après il y a Otsubo Taisuke mon capitaine, Takao Kazunari mon ombre, Miyagi Kiyoshi et Kimura Shinsuke. Les gars je vous présente Hagashire Sei.

\- je suis enchanté! Shintarô m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!

-euh... Ok.

\- et donc vous me voulez quoi?

\- on se demandait comment tu allais

\- ça va. Grâce à la morphine je n'ai pas mal mais bon.

\- Shin-chan tu as pas le droit de bouger ce qui veut dire?

\- je ne mange pas seul, interdit de marcher, on doit m'aider à me changer, changer mes bandages. Ext.

\- c'est qui qui s'occupe de toi?

\- Sei.

\- je prépare tes médicaments là et puis je fais à manger puis tu iras te laver.

\- oui oui.

Les coéquipiers de Midorima le regardèrent.

\- c'est quoi votre relation?

\- notre relation? Eh bien...

\- je suis son meilleur ami! Je ne peux en révéler plus...

\- ils rentrent à quelle heure?

\- ils devraient pas tarder vu l'heure.

\- si vous avez plus rien à dire vous pouvez partir.

\- Shintaro. Parle mieux.

\- navré Akashi.

Midorima regarda Akashi et Sei apporta ses médicaments.

\- tiens prend ça.

Midorima prit ses médicaments pendant que Sei fesait à manger. Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent

\- pourquoi tu as besoin de prendre des médicaments?

\- au cas où.

\- c'est des anti douleur. Malgré la morphine il peut avoir mal. Et puis il y a des trucs pour le mal de tête.

\- je vois. Tu peux sortir ou pas?

\- non, pas seul. On doit me mettre dans mon fauteuil roulant puis me pousser si je veux sortir.

\- je vois...

\- on fera une promenade si tu veux.

\- oui oui.

Ses coéquipiers le regarderent il avait tellement changer...


	6. chapitre 6: Midorima et le vrai lui

\- Shin-chan... Tu...

\- un problème Kazunari?

\- Il s'appelle Takao non?

\- et bien...

\- dis donc mon petit Shin tu ne serais pas entrain de me cacher quelque chose par hasard?

\- tu m'as bien caché pendant un an ce que tu fesait avec Seitarô.

\- tu es rancunnié envers moi?

\- un peu. Tu ne dois rien me cacher je te rappelle, je te fais confiance.

\- Shin-chan je croyais qu'il n'y avais que moi qui savais qui tu es en vrai... Qui c'est pour toi?

\- c'est un ami d'enfance normal qu'il me connaisse mieux que toi, par contre je ne peux pas encore te dire la relation qu'il a avec moi sans l'accord de Seitarô.

\- en parlant de lui... Tu crois que je pourrais être avec lui cette nuit?

\- jusqu'à dans une semaine non.

\- Shin-chan j'en ai marre! Dis moi qui c'est! S'il te plaît... Je dois savoir...

\- dis moi Shin, ce Takao ce ne serait pas ton petit ami?

\- et bien... Si...

Je rougis en répondant à Sei, Takao me regarde et me saute dessus pour m'embrasser. Bien entendu je ne le repousse pas même je répond à son baiser même si je suis un peu gêné... Takao s'enlève et me regarde.

\- Shin-chan... Ce n'est pas ton amant hein?

\- bien sûr que non. Je peux te promettre une chose, jamais je ne te tromperait.

\- Shin-chan...

Soudain ma famille rentra à la maison.

\- salut Shintarô.

\- Seitarô. Shinsuke et Seituke vous êtes déjà rentré?

\- ouai on a été libéré des cours.

\- Seitarô dis, je peux dire aux amis et au petit ami de Shintarô notre lien?

\- vas y. Mais je t'ai cette nuit.

\- d'accord Seitarô moi je resterai avec Kazunari.

\- Shin-chan est mon accord dans tout ça?

\- tu veux pas?

\- si bien sûr.

\- alors c'est réglé. Bon je vous présente Sei Hagashire, mon ami d'enfance et le fiancé de Seitarô.

\- c'est donc ça. Je t'avais dit que je saurai. En attendant tu peux remarcher seul quand?

\- dans deux mois à peu près. Je dois rester avec ma morphine dans le bras au moins deux semaines là.

\- je vois tu ne vas pas rejouer au basket de si tôt toi.

\- Désolé capitaine.

\- on va te laisser maintenant. À plus Takao, Midorima.

Et mes senpai partirent.

\- moi aussi Shintarô, j'ai de la route à faire. Suivez moi vous autres.

La Génération des miracles partit.

\- et bien, Seitarô, Shinsuke, et Seituke je vous présente Takao Kazunari mon... Petit ami...

\- enchanté !

On parla tous ensemble un bon moment avant de passer à table, Sei viens pour me donner à manger mais Takao s'approche de lui.

\- dis c'est pas que tu me rend jaloux mais un peu quand même.

\- Ah?

\- t'inquiète Takao moi aussi il me rend jaloux je sens qu'il va avoir très mal ce soir...

\- tu parles de Shin-chan?

\- non, lui il a besoin d'aide donc je lui pardonne mais Sei lui me rend jaloux exprès

\- dans ce cas tu as toute ma bénédiction.

\- mais Seitarô, je vais juste lui donné à manger.

\- et? Il y a son petit ami avec nous, il peut le faire.

\- tu veux le faire Takao?

\- oui bien sûr. À partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui.

\- et les cours?

\- je vais demander à un ami de les prendre.

\- mais Kazunari...

\- tu veux pas Shin-chan?

\- ... Vas y mais je ne veux pas que tes notes baisses.

\- oui!

Takao prend mon assiette des mains de Sei et commence à me nourrir, puis-je être plus gêné? Après manger tout le monde alla dans sa chambre et cette fois si Sei et Takao me portèrent jusque là pour ensuite me poser dans mon lit.

\- aller à demain, Shin.

\- à demain Sei.

Sei partit.

\- Shin-chan, je peux te toucher? Ça... Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de te toucher... On ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps...

\- ma chambre est insonorisées comme celle de Seitarô, alors vas y... Mais...

\- mais?

\- vas doucement.

\- bien sûr Shin-chan !

Takao vient m'embrasser puis m'enlève mon t-shirt en galérant à cause de ma perfusio , il est impatient dis donc. Ses mains caressent mon torse sans perdre de temps, il commence à me faire peur, elle vont à mes tétons et les pinces un peu trop brutalement puis sa bouche se colle à la mienne sauvagement, il perd les pédale là. Je lui mord la langue pour le lui faire comprendre mais ses mains continue leurs progressions jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il me retire sans faire attention à mes blessures, j'ai peur... J'ai mal... Mon caleçon part aussi et je me met à pleurer, et le gifle, il me regarde.

\- calme toi!

\- Shin... Shin-chan... Pardon... Je suis désolé... Pardonne moi... Désolé... Je...

\- tu es calmé?

\- oui... Je suis désolé...

\- tu n'es pas aller trop loin heureusement, je veux que tu fasse comme notre première fois. S'il te plaît...

\- je vais faire ce que je peux. Mord moi si je vais trop vite...

\- oui...

Takao m'embrasse pas très bien il a l'air de s'en vouloir beaucoup trop.

\- Takao.

Takao s'éloigne et se met à pleurer.

\- je suis désolé Shin-chan ! Ne me quitte pas s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolé! S'il te plaît ! Ne me quitte pas! Je t'en pris!

Takao et en pleurs alors je décide à le prendre dans les bras et lui dit:

\- Kazunari calme toi...

\- ne me quitte pas... S'il te plaît...

\- jamais Kazunari, jamais...

\- mais tu m'as appelé par mon nom de famille...!! Ouuuuuuh ouuuuuuh!

Takao pleurs pour de bon alors je le sert tout contre moi.

\- je suis désolé Kazunari, tu t'en voulais beaucoup trop durant le baiser alors je voulais te calmer et ça marche généralement. Pardon si je t'es fait peur...

\- tu m'aimes?

\- je t'aime et je ne te quitterai jamais.

Je sors une bague.

\- quand je serai guéri voudras tu m'épouser?

\- oui!

On s'embrasse passionnément et je déshabille Takao

\- tu veux aller si vite?

\- je veux juste te sentir contre moi.

Son membre se frotte contre le mien, je gémis, ses mains jouent avec mes tétons puis sa langue vient les sucer et les lécher chacun leurs tours puis il me fait des suçon tout en descendant de plus en plus bas.

\- au faite, tu peux le faire?

\- je n'y avais pas pensé...

\- tu vas venir en moi Shin-chan.

\- mais... Je pensais que ta première fois serait plus...

\- je te veux Shin-chan...

Takao me lèche mon membre en se préparant lui même ce qui le fait gémir. Après un temps il se met au dessus de mon membre et le fait entrer en lui. Je gémis.

\- c'est bon Kazunari...

\- tu aimes ça Shintarô ?

\- oh oui...

Il bouge au dessus de moi alors que je gémis, c'est si bon... Il accélère le rythme et au bout de dix - douze allés - retours, on jouit tout les deux. On s'embrasse.

\- alors Shintarô ? Tu voudras y retourner?

\- oui... Si tu veux bien...

\- mais bien sûr... Mon fiancé...


	7. chapitre 7 : fin de l'histoire

Le lendemain je me réveillais au côté de mon fiancé toujours endormi, je m'assois en fesant gaffe à mes blessures

\- ouch !

Mon fiancé se réveil et panique en me voyant me masser le bras

\- Shin-chan?! Est ce que ça va? Je t'es fait mal hier?

\- tout va bien Kazunari, c'est juste ma perfusion qui me fait mal.

\- mon pauvre...

Je l'embrasse

\- bonjour toi.

\- bonjour Shintaro.

\- je suis content de t'entendre dire mon prénom en entier.

\- Ah oui ? Je l'aime bien c'est pour ça et puis je ne vais pas tout le temps appelé mon fiancé par un surnom non plus.

\- je suis content...

Je l'embrasse

\- et toi tu n'as pas mal?

\- nop tout va bien!

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

\- qu'est ce que tu es mignon mon Shin-chan!

\- mais... Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Maintenant descend moi en bas!

: mais oui je te crois Shin-chan petit tsundere va.

\- je ne suis pas un tsundere!

Sur ses paroles on descendit en bas, mon fiancé me pose sur le canapé alors que Sei vient me voir.

\- salut Shintaro, bien '' dormi '' ?

\- je peux t'en demander autant Sei.

\- bah moi j'ai tout simplement passé une nuit formidable, même si ton frère était très faché au départ et même si j'ai très mal je suis content.

Seitaro s'approche de Sei tout penaux et lui embrasse le cou.

\- désolé... Ma jalousie s'emporte toujours trop...

\- pas grave chéri, j'ai aimé c'est le principal.

Kazunari s'approche de moi en boitant légèrement, je lui embrasse aussi le cou alors qu'il s'assoit près de moi.

\- moi aussi j'ai aimé Shin-chan, ne soit pas désolé voyons.

\- Hey Kazu, vous êtes fiancé tout les deux?

\- oui!

Je regarde Sei.

\- pour toi ce sera Kazunari, Sei.

\- tu es jaloux Shin? Une première. Moi j'aime bien c'est mignon. Pas vrai Kazu?

\- Sei, je t'aime bien mais ne continue pas.

\- euh... Sei, ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît...

Seitaro mort Sei.

\- Hey! Seitaro il te prend quoi la?! D'ou tu me mort?

\- tu vas arrêter de nous rendre jaloux? Je t'aime moi alors arrête de te comporter avec eux comme tu te comporte avec moi...

\- désolé Seitaro... Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassent.

\- au faite Shin, je vais t'emmener voir le docteur aujourd'hui pour t'enlever ta perfusion et voir comment vont tes blessures.

\- Ok. Kazu. Tu voudrais bien venir avec nous?

\- tu es mignon tu prend ce surnom.

\- bien sûr Shin-chan !

\- Sei je n'hésiterai pas à faire en sorte que Seitaro te punisse alors fais attention à toi.

\- oh non! Il m'a suffisamment puni!

\- alors calme toi.

Un peu plus tard j'allais voir mon docteur qui enleva mes perfusions et regarda mes blessures.

\- et bien on pensait que c'était cassé mais non. Vous allez pouvoir marcher avec des béquilles et dans 2 semaines vous serez guéri.

On sort.

\- tu vois Sei, tu as de la chance je n'aurai que des béquilles pour dans une semaine.

\- qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- il se marit. Je lui ai promis que j'y serai, vu qu'il n'a plus de famille c'est moi qui le conduit à l'hôtel.

\- Ah bon...

\- dis dis Kazu-chan ça te dit de venir à mon mariage? Si tu assiste au fait que j'appartiens à Seitaro peut être que ça te rendra moins jaloux. Et puis j'ai envie que le fiancé de Shin soit présent.

\- c'est avec joie que j'y serai Sei.

\- yeah!

On rentra chez nous ou Seitaro nous attendait avec impatience.

Il embrasse Sei et je pris l'initiative d'embrasser Takao.

\- dis, Kazunari j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher mon objet chanceux... Avec mes béquilles je ne peux y aller.

\- j'y vais Shin-chan ne fais pas de bêtises.

Takao part, je me tourne vers Sei

\- vite il faut terminer les invitations pour mon propre mariage.

\- bien entendu! J'adore bosser sur ça alors que Kazu-chan ne le sait pas.

\- c'est une surprise alors tait toi.

Une semaine après Takao était au mariage de Sei alors que moi j'étais avec lui.

\- stresse pas Sei, tout va bien se passer.

\- je sais mais j'aurais tellement aimé que les parents me disent être fier de moi...

\- moi je suis fier de toi. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas mais j'ai toujours été avec toi et c'est grâce à moi que tu en es la aujourd'hui. T'amené à l'hôtel et la plus belle chose que je peux faire pour toi alors souris et dis toi que quoi qu'il arrive ils sont fier de toi.

\- merci Shintaro.

On alla jusqu'à l'Hotel ou Seitaro attendait, je lui laissa Sei et alla m'asseoir à côté de Kazunari qui ne se doutait de rien.

Mes invités allaient bientôt entré et tout ce déroulait parfaitement.

\- Seitaro Midori ma voulez vous prendre pour époux Sei Hagashire?

\- oui je le veux.

\- Sei Hagashire voulez vous prendre pour époux Seitaro Midorima?

\- oui je le veux.

\- vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Seitaro embrasse Sei.

\- et maintenant invité laissé place au deuxième mariage.

Tout le monde sorti et la Génération des miracles plus un de leurs coéquipiers et l'equipe de Shutoku

\- Midorima Shintaro.

Je me lève et dit:

\- Kazunari, viens te marier avec moi.

Kazunari pleure

\- oui...

On se lève et on s'approche de l'hôtel tout les deux.

\- Midorima Shintaro voulez vous prendre pour époux Takao Kazunari ici présent ?

\- oui je le veux.

\- Takao Kazunari voulez vous prendre pour époux Midorima Shintaro pour époux ?

\- oui je le veux.

\- vous pouvez embrassé le marié.

On s'embrasse, mes proches applaudirent.

Dix ans après, moi et Kazunari étions toujours marié et on vivait ensemble dans une petite maison, on voyait toujours quelque fois Seitaro et Sei ainsi que nos amis de Shutoku et mes amis de Teiko et leurs maris.

On avait eu un petit garçon qu'on avait appelé Kaishinro, il avait maintenant 5 ans.

On était tous heureux malgré ce que je pensais alors je souris chez moi alors que mon mari fesait la cuisine et que mon petit garçon me fesait un câlin

\- papa! Papa ! Plus tard je serai comme toi!

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ça?

\- parce que tu es mon héro !

Je lui souri et l'embrasse sur le front. Ma vie et parfaite maintenant...

Je me réveil soudainement et voit mon logement vide, je cherche Takao mais il n'y a personne.

C'est vrai...

Il y a maintenant dix ans que je me suis marié avec Sei, Seitaro est mort aussi... Et Takao...

Et l'homme que j'aime et parti très loin et ne m'a plus jamais parlé.

Je regarde les papiers de divorce que j'ai signé et les envoie.

Ensuite je prend mon téléphone et l'appelle.

\- allô Takao? Tout est terminé pour moi est ce que tu accepterais de me laisser ma chance? Je suis encore désolé pour tout mais je n'ai plus envie de gâcher mon bonheur.

Fin.


End file.
